


The Pawfect Gift

by DepressingGreenie



Series: 2018 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cap-IM Holiday Exchange, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: This was not going how Tony planned it to go. Steve should've loved his gift, what went wrong?





	The Pawfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> Tony gets Steve a kitten/puppy for Christmas

The Avengers had all gathered in the Livingroom early Christmas morning. Everyone was happily talking and exchanging gifts. Tony refrained himself from bouncing in his seat on the couch as he waits for the perfect opportunity to give Steve his gift.

He’d been planning this for so long, he knew how much Steve wanted a dog. He had made so many calls to different organisations and shelters to find the perfect dog. He ultimately settled for a very friendly lab collie mix. The pup was black with little white socks, a white belly and a big splodge of white on his mussel. He knew Steve would love the pup as soon as he laid eyes on him.

There was many ways he had thought about giving Steve the dog, but he settled for giving Steve a collar wrapped in Christmas paper. The dog was in the other room, and FRIDAY was waiting for him to give the signal to let the pup into the room.

Steve was on the other side of the room, talking to Rhodey and Carol, so Tony resigned himself to waiting.

But didn’t have to wait long. Soon Steve had made his way over to sit by his feet, tilting his head back to give Tony a big grin before turning to watch the film put on for everyone to ignore.

Tony lent forward and planted a kiss upon Steve’s head. He pulled the small out of his pocket and offered it to Steve, barely containing his excitement. He knew Steve would love this, that this was something his boyfriend had been asking after for some time now.

Steve carefully opened the gift, smiling softly. Everyone turned to see what Tony had gotten for him this year, some more subtle then others.

But instead of the big joyous grin he was expecting to see on Steve’s face, his boyfriend of near six years turned around and gave him a sceptical look.

“Tony…” Steve said, looking very unimpressed as he held up the collar.

This was not how this was meant to go. Steve was meant to be overjoyed. He should be throwing himself into his arms, kissing him. He shouldn’t be frowning at him. What did he miss? Didn’t he say he wanted a dog so that he had someone to join him on his morning runs? … Didn’t Steve want a dog anymore? What was he going to do with the pup in the other room? Tony could feel his chest tighten, this was not how he planned things to go.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not going to wear this” he says.

Tony’s mind shuts down for a few seconds, which is impressive, as he tried to make sense of what Steve had just said. People were talking now is shocked hushed tones, other were simply staring outright at their team leaders.

_‘I’m not going to wear this’_

Steve had thought he wanted him to wear the collar? He knows they have done a lot of experimenting in the bedroom, and a few other places, but he had thought that they had both silently agreed not to try anything that could potently restrict their airways. What with their histories with near drownings.

Tony couldn’t find anything to say, he simply stared at Steve. Steve is not silly, he is very intelligent, not as smart as himself but not many people are… but it was interesting that a sex toy was what Steve had thought his gift to be. And apparently everyone else in the room had the same thoughts as Tony, seemly understanding given his clear confusion that he had gotten Steve a dog. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so adamant about Steve not getting a dog earlier.

“I… I got you a dog, Steve” Tony says, still somewhat stunned.

“A dog?” Steve repeats, his face going carefully neutral.

“Yeah…” he says, “Why did you think I would want you to wear it?”

“I don’t know… what was I to think? You said we weren’t going to get a dog” Steve says. So yeah, maybe he was a little too strong on the ‘no dogs’ attitude he had put on.

“I said that so I could get you one for Christmas” Tony explains, “So that it would be a surprise”

There were eyerolls and groans traveling though the room now, the team more then used to their antics and sometimes ridiculous interactions.

Steve’s interest had definitely picked up now. “So… a dog?” he asks, staring at Tony eagerly. He looked like if he had his own tail, he be wagging it.

Tony grinned at Steve, yeah, this is what he was looking for. He gestured to FRIDAY and the door to the other room opened. Within seconds the clacking of little paws could be heard as the little pup rushed into the room excitedly, bounding up to everyone eagerly in turn.

Steve stared wide eyed at the pup, his face open with raw excitement. Steve turned back to look at him.

“Merry Christmas, Steve” he says.

Steve shoots up towards him, capturing his face in his large hands and kisses him. Tony returns the kiss happily, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s lips against his own.

After a few moments he releases Steve and watches as he rushes over to meet his new four-legged friend with all the enthusiasm of a child.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking the dog would look something like ["this"](https://www.dogbreedinfo.com/images20/BoradorRexLabradorRetrieverBorderColliePuppy3Months.JPG) or ["this"](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/ef/8e/34ef8eb315f0254ee4920ecd66b428cf.jpg).


End file.
